Detrás de la historia esta el autor
by Ukeru-kun
Summary: este fic no contiene nada sobre rise of the guardians y como dice el titulo detrás de la historia esta el autor Ukeru era su seudónimo se dedicaba ah escribir yaoi para entretener a los lectores que gustaban de este genero igual que ella y luego comentarlo con su grupo en el juego en linea myself virtual life hasta que conoció ah semeru ese hombre de aspecto serio y altanero


Chapter 1: Detrás del monitor

_Jade miro con desesperación el rostro de castiel este se encontraba relajado sin muestras de arrepentimiento "lo siento jade" murmura mientras posaba su mano en su hombro "pero sucrette y yo esperamos un hijo" sintió su labio temblar y su corazón estrujarse de dolor "C-Castiel yo también espero un hijo tuyo" sonrió con dolor "lo sé y lo siento por ser tan canalla pero sucrette es una chica y me necesita" habló con incomodidad "así que solo porque Su es una chica te irás con ella y tu otro hijo y me dejaras a mí y a tú PRIMOGÉNITO desamparados" recalco la palabra primogénito viendo como el pelirrojo se removía incomodo en el sillón mientras asentía con lentitud "Y-Yo de verdad lo siento Jade" "Está bien vete… Yo criare solo a MI HIJO" sonrió con el corazón hecho añicos y el alma doblegada por el dolor "Perdóname Jade" susurro castiel mientras salía por la puerta dejándole con el corazón y el alma desgarrados y un pequeño ser formándose en su ser.._

_**The end**_

Genial la eh terminado espero que a los lectores les guste el final- Susurro una pelinegra para sí misma mientras cargaba el escrito al sitio web -Sharon baja a comer ahora mismo-Grito una mujer desde la cocina- Ya voy mamá! –Grito mientras apagaba y escondía su portátil-

En el comedor se encontraba cuatro personas, tres sentadas en una mesa mientras una servía la comida, la mujer que se encontraba sirviendo la comida era rellenita con una estatura de 1.65 pelo negro, tez blanca y su rostro reflejaban el paso de los años a pesar de tener apenas 39 años, el segundo un hombre mayor de 51 años de una estatura de 1.70, tez morena, pelo negro llevaba un gracioso bigote perfectamente cortado leía el periódico esperando que su esposa le sirviera la comida, el tercero un joven de 20 años tez morena de un 1.70 y la última una pequeña niña de 5 años de piel canela esas cuatro personas eran sus padres y sus hermanos.

Que es la comida má? –Pregunto curiosa y hambrienta sentándose en su lugar- Pescado y ensalada come rápido que tienes que ir a tú nuevo colegio –habló su madre sirviéndole un pescado frito con un poco de ensalada-

¿Solo eso? Desde que nos mudamos aquí solo comemos cosas saludables –curvo los labios molesta- incluso baje de peso de 70 kilos pase a 60 mamá quiero comer pizza o un gallo pinto* –resoplo enojada revolviendo su comida aburrida-

Deberías agradecer chavala* ahora te vez mejor –Se burlo su medio hermano- Daniel cállate y como dice tu hermano agradece por tener que comer en algunos países las personas mueren de hambre y sobre tú peso antes te quejabas de estar gorda y ahora te quejas por estar intermedia? –La miro enojada por los regaños-

Si mamá –Bufó derrotada empezando a comer- Está rico mami –Hablo la pequeña, llevándose un poco de pescado a la boca- Melodie no hables cuando comes –Regaño el hombre mayor dejando de lado el periódico y empezando a comer-

Después de comer se dirigió a su nuevo colegio miraba todo nerviosa y sorprendida Nueva York era una ciudad demasiado grande para una chica de pueblo como ella, a su lado pasaron dos chicos hablando el inglés con fluidez pero que esperaba ellos nacieron ahí en frente de ella iban dos rubias riendo entre ellas "en definitiva esto parece una escena de película cliché" pensó la costarricense al ver a los alumnos entrar al GRAN colegio o preparatoria avanzo con pesadez entrando ella también a la prepa ESTATES UNIT un nombre muy ridículo siendo también el nombre del donde ahora vive.

Welcome today we have a new student please introduce yourself to meet – (Bienvenidos hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, por favor preséntese) Habló una pelirroja a todos los alumnos callándolos en el proceso-

Hello everyone my name is Sharon Im 14 I´m from Costa Rica is a pleasure – (hola a todos mi nombre es Sharon Tengo 14 años soy de Costa Rica es un placer) hablo algo nerviosa y avergonzada al sentir todas las miradas en ella-

Ok Sharon sit by the window and take out your math notebook please - (ok Sharon siéntate junto a la ventana y saca tu cuaderno de matemáticas por favor) Asintió yendo a su lugar mientras sacaba su cuaderno de matemáticas "Genial! Matemáticas la materia que mejor se me da" pensó desmotivada-

Después de 7 horas su última clase fue de literatura su maestra fue un encanto y los libros de los que hablaron eran de sus autores favoritos

Am teacher Maria is a pleasure to be in his class and was wondering if I did not have a version in Spanish Study in Scarlet by Sir Conan Doyle – (Amm profesora María es un placer estar en su clase y me preguntaba si no tenía una versión en español del estudio en escarlata de sir conan doyle) Murmuro nerviosa mirando a su rubia profesora-

of course I have one that I love to travel and sometimes Spanish is necessary –Su maestro sonrió divertida por su nerviosismo mientras le tendía el libro-

Of course teacher –(Por supuesto profesora) Inclino su cabeza y se despidió guardando en el proceso el libro con sumo cuidado-

Fuera de la institución se dirigió al metro para dirigirse a la avenida 22, cuando las puertas se abrieron todas las personas entraron empujándose entre sí hasta ocupar todos los asientos "genial" pensó molesta apoyándose en uno de los barrotes, mirando a las personas que iban en el vagón la mayoría eran ejecutivos hablando por teléfonos y el resto eran personas con compras y niños llorones. Giro su rostro hacia la ventana viéndose reflejada, no era una barbie pero reconocía un poco que era algo linda medía un metro sesenta y nueve, de cabello negro colocho con dos rizos descolorados, su cejas eran un poco pobladas pero le quedaban bien, unas pestañas largas y bajo estas estaban sus ojos de un color café oscuro, su tez de un color canela pálido que parecía blanco más bien era blanca pero ir todos los días a la playa provoco que el Sol la quemara un poco, ya no estaba tan gorda sus brazos un poco delgados eran firmes, sin grasa al igual que sus piernas, solo tenía un poco de grasa en su estomago pero no era tanta como cuando tenía 13 años "me veo hermosa" pensó un poco animada ante lo que veía y sonrió para sí misma el uniforme no desentonaba con su cuerpo más bien parecía hecho para ella este consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga, con una corbata roja y su enagua era tipo escocesa un poco corta.

"Avenida 22" Informo la mujer por el altavoz con un poco de interferencia dañando su sensible oído

Muy bien llegamos- Susurro para salir del metro, al salir sintió una caricia bajo su falda estremeciéndose del enojo al voltear solo había personas saliendo y entrando- Malditos pervertidos sin trabajo hijos de **** -Pateo el bote de basura enojada, acomodándose su falda para salir de ahí-

Al llegar a su barrio paso por la guardería de su hermana agradecía que esta quedara cerca de su casa y no tener que caminar 5 cuadras para llegar. Llegaron a la puerta y saco el juego de llave que tenía dejo pasar primero a su hermana para entrar ella después cerró la puerta con seguro y se encamino a la sala prendiendo la tele para su hermana.

Pondré a calentar agua no te acerques a la cocina, me iré a cambiar- Hablo con su tono de advertencia para que la menor le hiciera caso- Si hermana –asintió esta restándole importancia mientras miraba las caricaturas-

Se dirigió a la cocina y puso a calentar el agua a fuego lento, abrió una de las alacenas y saco dos sopas instantáneas, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras deteniéndose en la segunda puerta saco una llave y abrió la puerta para luego cerrarla, abrió el armario sacando una vieja camisa de su selección y un short de mezclilla se quito el uniforme tirándolo en un cesto con ropa sucia y se puso la muda de ropa; se agacho y se metió bajo su cama moviendo una cerámica suelta sacando una portátil. Salió del cuarto y paso de nuevo a la cocina para apagar el fuego y echar el agua en las sopas espero unos 3 minutos para poder quitarles el seguro para dirigirse a la sala y darle una a su hermana.

Cuidado está caliente y ya sabes nada de decirle a mamá que tengo una portátil- Le dio su dedo meñique para entrelazarlo con el de su hermana-de acuerdo no le diré –Hablo la pequeña para volver su a tención a la pantalla mientras comía de su sopa-

Inicio sesión en el juego virtual que había encontrado dos meses atrás este consistía en chatear entre sí sería algo ordinario si no fuera porque los avatares se dirigían a tiendas y se probaban ropa, comían en restaurantes y formaban familias incluso tenían autos y lo que escribías aparecía sobre la cabeza del avatar para poder comunicarte con los otros sin duda era un esplendido juego , movió su avatar para dirigirlo hasta donde estaban otros cuatro avatares una era de una chica y los otros tres eran hombres, el suyo también era un chico pero lo había mejorado dándole una apariencia andrógeno a veces los vestía como chica .

Stalker: Jooo leí el final de "Entre flores y guitarras" y me dije como pudo acabar así tiene que haber secuela TTnTT

Wolf: Un final algo trágico sentí algo moverse en mi corazón solo puedo decirte haz la secuela o si no te matare sé dónde vives ¬u¬

Ukeru: Jajaja perdónenme pero la verdad tenía planeado dejar a Su en la deriva mientras Castiel y Jade se quedaban juntos pero luego el viento de inspiración me toco y adivinen que se viene la secuela la estoy escribiendo en mi hermoso cuadernos de borradores para luego publicarla y corregir detalles y wolf yo también sentí lo mismo pero no pude llorar porque mi mamá me interrumpió 8(.w.)8

Dark: Cuando llegue a casa lo primero que hice fue ver si actualizaste y al leer el último capítulo me dije woooo eso ni yo me lo esperaba pero has dejado a Su como la mala que se roba al hombre y eso fue lo que dejo tu fic sensacional digo la mayoría ponen a Su como una buena persona y tu vienes y le pones una mezcla de amber y debra y puff Su roba hombres modo on

Semeru: Buen trabajo ukeru-kun haz mejorado desde tu primer fic sigue así! Y concuerdo con el de complejo de emo me gusto la personalidad de Sucrette

Miro el último mensaje y sonrió por inercia ese tal "Semeru" se había unido a su grupo luego de "chocar" con su avatar disculpándose y luego estaba presentándose acosándole con un montón de preguntas refiriéndose a ella como una chica no es que no lo fuera era solo la extrañez ya que su perfil decía que era un chico incluso su avatar era uno, primero pensó que era por la forma de vestir y se lo aclaro obteniendo como resultado las palabras "es un juego virtual cualquiera puede mentir sobre su sexo" dio por terminado el asunto dejándole ser, si él quería dirigirse hacia su avatar como una chica pues que lo hiciera, dejo sus dedos reposar suavemente sobre el teclado, su sopa se había enfriado y la pantalla seguía brillando esperando a que escribiera, escribió un rápido "Gracias por tú apoyo a pesar de ser una mala versión de Sai eres un encanto semeru-sempai ( owo)" no pudo evitar reírse y a la vez sonrojarse al darse cuenta que los demás podían ver lo que escribía.

Stalker: ¬u¬ Uyyy amor en línea semeru y ukeru están coqueteando entre si esos son mis niños, hasta sus nombres dicen su posición en la relación no es así UKEru y SEMEru?

Dark: Ukeru es mío puto semeru yo lo vi primero .l. solo que wolf y stalker no bendijeron nuestra relación y ukeru me rechazo *estado deprimido*

Wolf: TTwTT Crecen tan rápido mi pequeño ukeru encontraste un gran hombre no como cierto vago ¬n¬ y semeru le haces algo a mi niño y te castro!

Semeru: Gamero ver dark, ukeru es mío ¬u¬

Ukeru: Pff dejen de stalkearme xD entendiste stalker? Dejen-de-stalkearme jajajja ok no ¬n¬

Stalker: Los chistes no son tu fuerte cariño

Uker: Tsk que cruel bueno me voy ciao

UKERU SE AH DESCONECTADO

Apareció el mensaje en la pantalla del portátil la luz de esta alumbraban un rostro serio que escondía lo que en verdad sentía, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, recordando cómo había llegado al juego.

/Flash back/

Se encontraba aburrido evaluando y leyendo algunos libros para ver si la editorial los publicaba o en muchos casos los rechazaba, la empresa está al borde de la quiebra a causa de que los libros que publicaban no era comprados o ninguna librería los aceptaba debido a su estado económico y la tinta para imprimir costaba demasiado, exhausto de corregir los muchos errores ortográficos decidió navegar por el maravilloso mundo de internet siendo inmediatamente atacado por los diversos anuncios de juegos online estos juegos se estaban adueñado de la red, uno de esos le llamo la atención se llamaba Myself virtual life no tardo mucho en registrarse ni tampoco duro en encontrar algunos amigos el que más le llamo la atención fue un chico llamado ukeru y si su memoria no fallaba eso significaba "recibir" mientras que su seudónimo era semeru o sea "atacar o dar" se hacía a la idea de que el grupito en el que fue integrado no se trataba nada más ni nada menos de yaoistas y no se equivoco estos empezaron azotarlo con preguntas ignorándolas en el proceso y atosigando al chico o chica.

/Flash end/

Suspiro con pesadez al recordar sin querer que ya iba a cumplir 3 meses de haber conocido a ese cuarteto de locos y hormonales adolescentes en ese extraño juego y en ese sitio para subir historias de diversos fickeros la mayoría escribían historias heteros y otros como ukeru, wolf y stalker se dedicaban al yaoi, reconocías que los últimos dos tenían un talento nato para escribir eran futuros escritores al igual que ukeru solo había que pulirlo un poco, con ese pensamiento salió de la editorial "Writers and travelers"

Fin del capitulo uno este fic esta basado en un momento de inspiración donde yo era lo que soy una fickera y conocia aun tipo en un juego virtual xD muy loco y tiene yaoi eso no puede faltar .w. aquí espero y les guste la historia de jade y castiel en realidad si esta hecha solo que no la publico tal vez lo haga depende de los reviews que reciba ciao


End file.
